Masks
by pat alex
Summary: What happens when Lola starts to take over Lilly's personality, will is there hope for her, and her friendship with Miley or is it over please R&R this is my first attempt at serious dramatic writing so no flaming please rated M for Language no sex


I do not own the characters portrayed within the story they the sole property of disney this is my first attempt at dramatic writin so please R&R no flaming please

**"I wear the mask, the mask does not wear me." Leonardo DiCaprio from The Man in the Iron Mask**

For years now Miley Stewart had led a double life as herself and teen pop sensation Hannah Montana, more recently her best friend Lilly Truscott had begun to attend concerts with her dressed as Hannahs best friend Lola Luftnagle, a girl whoi bore an uncanny resemblance to an anime girl, the Personality of Lola for Lilly was a freeing experience, she could do what ever she wanted and it wasn't her doing it it was all Lola, but what happens when the alternate personality of Lola starts to take over Lilly

"Ugh." Lilly truscott groaned as she pulled off a long hot pink wig that went all the way down her back."Remind me to never wear this again, or anyother wig this long, it's hot, heavy, and itches like hell." Miley Stewart smiled at her best friend as she pulled off her own blonde wig.

"Yeah but unlike you I dont have the luxury of using a different wig." Lilly smiled at her.

"Yeah that's true." Lilly looked at the wig and the freedom it represented for her, the freedom from the expectations of being Lilly Truscott, the freedom to do something crazy, well not to crazy but still, she laid the wig down and looked in the mirror and smiled, the freedom to dress sexier than Lilly ever would, Lilly bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror "I wish I had the guts to wear this type of outfit." Miley looked at her from across the room

"What are you talking about you are wearing it." Lilly turned to face her.

"No I'm not Miley, this is all a part of Lola, not Lilly." She looked at the floor "I could never wear this type of outfit in everyday life." Miley moved across the room and gripped her friends shoulders.

"Listen Lilly, there is nothing wrong with you, you're a great person and a great friend, you don't need this type of outfit to be liked." Lilly smiled a little and sighed.

"Yeah, you're right Miley, thanks." Miley hugged her.

"No problem, what kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't here for you." Lilly chuckled and removed the Lola clothes and makeup, soon she was just plain Lilly again.

That following monday Lilly got up for school and went to her closet to get dressed for school, as she opened the door the chest where she kept all of her Lola attire fell over and opened spilling outfits and wigs all over.

"Damn it." she muttered as she bent over to pick up all of the stuff and found one of Lolas less risque out fits, she picked it up and stood in front of her full length mirror and held the one piece dress up and smiled at it's hot pink shade, she looked over at the pile and found a pair of purple tights and a silver chain belt. she stood there for a minute thinking then made up her mind, she quickly pulled on the dress and grabbed the tights an belt, topping the outfit off with a pair of nice white sneakers. she smiled at her self in the mirror.

When Lilly got to school Miley and Oliver were waiting for her, Lilly nearly broke up laughing as Oliver's jaw dropped, Miley stepped forward and grabbed Lilly by the arm.

"Lilly!, what the hell is going on, why are you dressed like this?" Lilly shrugged.

"I don't know, when I opened the closet the Lola chest fell out and spilled, it was like a sign, so i chose the least, well, trampy outfit in there and decided to wear it." Milry looked at her in shock.

"But you're Lilly not Lola." Lilly was getting frustrated.

"Yeah?, well maybe I'm tired of being '_Just Lilly_'." she snapped at Miley "I'm so fucking boring and this lets me change it up a little, if you don't like it then tough." she pulled out of Mileys grip and stormed off leaving Miley in shock at what just happened, when Miley got to class Lilly was not in her usual seat right by her but was on the other side of the room stoically ignoring her, Miley sighed and went over to her friend.

"Umm Lilly?" she asked lightly.

"What?" Miley put her hand on Lillys shoulder.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way you, well, you just suprised me is all." Lilly looked at her and Miley could tell that she had been crying.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you to." Lilly sighed, "Maybe you were right Miley, this isn't me,"

"Don't beat yourself up over it Lilly, I mean who the hell am I to judge, do you know how many times I wanted to dip into my _other_ wardrobe for school?' I just never had the guts to, at least you did though, really you do look good, and you're right it's not to trampy or anything, so please forgive me." Lilly smiled

"Of course Miley." the rest of the day went with out problems,

By the end of the week Miley was getting seriously worried about Lilly, not only was Lilly still wearing stuff out of the Lola chest but the outfits became more and more daring, but on friday Miley nearly fainted when she saw Lilly, not only was she dressed in one of the most questionable outfits that she would dare to wear as Lola but she had all the makeup on and she had dyed hot pink stripes in her long blonde hair, giving the impression of being a total slut the way she strutted about, the boys would whistle at her and the girls would glare at her, even Amber and Ashley who were notorious for picking on her and Miley accepted her in as a cool kid leaving poor Miley in the back ground, Lilly sat with the cool kids at lunch and in study hall, hell everywhere she went she was now surrounded by a group of admirers both female and male alike, suddenly Lilly was the hottest thing in school and Miley became nothing but a memory to her, after school Miley rushed home in tears while Lilly went to the beach.

Lilly walked up to Rico's and sat down on onme of the stools watching Mileys brother Jackson work when he finally turned to her.

"Can I get you some- Whoa." he exclaimed as he realised who he was talking to and almost falling over. "Lilly?, what the hell happened to you?" Lilly smiled and looked at Jackson.

"Nothing happened, and could I get my usual please." Jackson nodded dumbly.

"One tray of nachos coming up." as Jackson turned to prepare the nachos Rico the owner of the cafe walked up, he was an annoying little squirt , a few years younger than Miley or herself, but he was a gunius and extremely rich.

"Hey Jackson who's- Holy god you're Lilly!" Rico exclaimed as he backed up, Lilly rolled her eyes

"Oh god Rico, just chill out okay." Jackson put the tray of nachos in front of Lilly who tossed the money on the counter. "Thanks handsome." she winked at Jackson as she walked off, Jackson and Rico stared at one another for a moment finally Rico broke the silence.

"That was Lilly right?" Jackson shook his head in confussion.

"I don't know Rico, she looked like Lilly and all but she sure as hell didn't act like Lilly." Rico snorted.

"Yeah no shit, calling you handsome for one." Jackson sighed and looked at his boss.

"You know Rico this is the first time I have to agree with you about not believing a girl thinking I'm handsome, what the hell happened to her anyways." Rico shrugged and looked where Lilly had disappeared down onto the beach.

"I don't know Jackson and what I'm about to say scares the hell out of me.."

"What, you're allowance is gonna get cut to three thousand a week?" for the first time Rico ignored the comment

"No, even scarier, I want the old Lilly back." Jackson whistled.

"Yeah and I agree with you, I'll talk to Miles tonight and see if she can shed some light on the subject." Rico sighed

"Okay something scary coming up." Jackson looked at him "Go ask her now instead of later, I'll cover for you." Jackson didn't need to be told twice.

Jackson had never run so fast in his life, he reached their home in record time and burst through the door screaming.

"Miley where are you we need to talk now." Miley came down the stairs and Jackson could see she'd been crying. "What the hell happened to Lilly?" Miley huffed.

"How the hell should I know she's been dressing like that all week and then today she wouldn't even talk to me, she was to busy having fun with Amber and Ashley."

"Yeah well she's talking to me and it's scary."

"Why is it scary?"

"She called me handsome and winked at me." Miley and Jackson looked at each other for a second anmd then they both groaned and shuddered in disgust.

"Well tell me how this all started.' Jackson said, he listened as Miley told him about the conversation she'd had with LIlly after the last Hannah concert when she was done Miley could tell there was some serious thinking going on.

"Well give me a little while and maybe Rico and I can come up with something." Miley looked at her brother.

"Rico? what's he got to do with this?"

"Oh he met the new and not so improved Lilly and stated clearly no matter how frightening it was he wants the old Lilly back." Miley was amazed

"Rico said that? wow the devil has a soul after all." Jackson nodded.

"I know, scary huh." When Jackson got back to Rico's he told Rico the whole story and Rico stood there for a minute in thought.

"Well I'm not sure what we can do yet but if you and I work together on this, with input from your sister of course, I'm confidident that we'll be able to figure something out."

Monday rolled around and Lilly was worse than ever, she had re-dyed her hair over the weekend and was wearing a brand new outfit that put fridays to shame, she was dressed as sexy as the school dress code would allow a female student to be and was hanging with Amber and Ashley yet again flirting with all the guys that went past, Miley couldn't stand it and marched over to Lilly and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell are you doing you freak?" Lilly demanded

"Lilly, what the hell are you doing?" Miley demanded hissing at her, Lilly looked at her.

"Listen, just because I had the guts to change the way I look and you didn't is no reason to bitch me out."

"Jesus Lilly, listen to yourself, you haven't just changed the way you look your whole personality has changed, I mean hanging with Amber and Ashley, what the hell is up with that? those two are our sworn enemies." Lilly snoretd.

"No, they're _your_ sworn enemies not mine, if you got a problem with that then go screw yourself." Lilly tried to pull away but Miley held tight.

"Lilly I want you back you're my best friend, remember?" Lilly just shook her head and walked away leaving Miley in tears.

Miley walked into the house and her dad was there fixxing dinner.

"Hey bud, hows it going?" Miley broke down in tears sobbing as Robby rushed forward and held onto his daughter.

"What am I gonna do about Lilly daddy?, I think she's gone forever and replaced by that, that."

"Now don't say somethin I'd have ta ground ya for, besides I get the picture, Jackson told me all about it." Miley sobbed into her dads shoulder as he looked up at the sky. "Lordy where are ya when I need ya Susan?" Miley laughed a little into his shoulder.

"It's ok daddy you're doing fine." she whispered.

"Well I'm glad you think so, me, I aint so sure." he held her for a few more moments then looked at her, "Now listen Miles Lilly may have changed, _but_ I guarantee, that the Lilly we all know and love is still in there under the surface somewhere, we just need to help her find herself again." Miley looked at her dad.

"But daddy I don't think she'll ever talk to me again, you should've heard her today, that wasn't Lilly, if she's in there somewhere then it must be really deep down, and what if she can't find her way back?"

Little did they know that Lilly was fighting an inner battle, Lola had taken over and making her do and say things she never would, she laid on her bed her face buried in her pillow sobbing out of control, she wasn't strong enough to fight Lola on her own but she couldn't ask Miley for help, not after she had told Miley to screw herself, Lilly was lost inside of her own body while Lola continued to make things worse for her, hanging out with Amber and Ashley, flirting with every guy she saw, it was pathetic, she looked up into tth mirror and looked at her tear stained face with the make up running all over.

"I'm pathetic." she told herself "What the hell have I become?" she took a deep breath and stood up and went over to her computer and accesed her e-mail and began to type

_"Dear Miley I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you, Lola has taken me over and I can't fight her anymore, I've lost everything because of her and I can't take it anymore, this is the last you'll hear from me because I can think of only one way to stop Lola before she consumes me entirely, you see if there's no more me then there's no more Lola, I can't stand to look at myself in the mirror anylonger, I'm so sorry that I hurt you and give everyone my love, even Rico, yeah I know about him and Jackson trying to think of some way to help me, but it's to late I'm beyond help Love always and forever Lilly not Lola"_ Lilly sat back as the tears flowed again and hit send.

Miley was online at that moment doing research for a school project when the new mail icon flashed she clicked on it and when she saw it was from Lilly she considered just deleting it, but something told her not to so she opened the message. after she read it she yelled for Jackson and tried to call Lilly but there was no answer. Jackson ran in.

"What is it Miley?" she pointed wordlessly to the screen and jacksons eyes went wide. "Oh shit!" he grabbed his keys. "Come on Miles, we gotta get going before we're to late." Miley jumped up and ran after him she got into his rabbit convertible as he placed the key in the ignition. "Come on baby don't be fussy today." he turned the key with his eyes closed in silent prayer and for the first time since he got the car it turned over with out a fuss, he threw it into gear and tore out of their driveway while Miley kept calling Lillys phone.

"Oh god, come on Lilly answer your damn phone please." she pleaded They made it to Lillys home in record time and Miley was out before the car stopped she burst into the house only to find Lilly was already gona and a note typed on her screen for her parents that said where she would be, she obviously didn't think anyone would read that message until it was to late, Miley ran down the stairs and grabbed Jackson.

"I know where she is, she's at the old pier about two miles from here, let's go!" Jackson started the car and sped off toward the pier, when they arrived she could see a lone person standing out at the end of it, Jackson pulled up to it and stopped.

"Sorry Mile but this is to old for me to drive on or we'd end up in the water as well." Miley didn't even answer she just leapt out of the car followed closely by Jackson, there was a strong wind that day slowing her down and making it so her voice wouldn't carry to Lilly as she screamed her name til her throat was sore Mileys eyes opened in horror as she watched Lilly step off the end of the pier, Miley put on an extra boost of speed ripping her jacket off as she reached thje end she kicked off her shoes and jumped in after her friend but she couldn't hear Jacksons scream of terror, now in the water Miley treaded water looking around her.

"Lilly where are you?" she screamed. she took a deep breath and went under the water to find her friend, she resurfaced and saw Lilly off to the side under the pier itself, she swam over to her.

"Lilly don't do it, okay don't take this any further." Lilly was a sobbing wreck as Miley grabbed her and pulled her to shore, Jackson was there waiting to help her get Lilly out of the water and onto the beach. while he checked her out Miley caught her breath, then she grabbe her friend and held on tight.

"Oh god Lilly, why?" she sobbed

"Because I'm no good, I'm pathetic." Miley held her tighter

"No you're not!, you are Lilly Truscott, skate boarder extrordiare, and my best friend, I can't lose you, you mean the world to me, do you understand me Lilly you mean the world to me, what the Hell would I do with out you?" Lilly began shaking as tears came

"I'm so sorry Miley, I treated you like shit, I was flirting with every guy, god I was even hanging with the two wicked witches, I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Yes you do Lilly. you deserve it, I'm your best friend and sure we fight but if you think about it were more like sisters." they heard a sniff behind them and turned to see jackson with tears in his eyes, he stepped over to them and sat on Lillys other side.

"Ya know Lilly, Miley is right you are like a sister, even to me, A typical bratty little sister, besides withou you around how would Miley get a break from me teasing her?" Lilly looked at Miley.

"So we're still friends." there was no missing the hope in her voice, Miley smiled.

"Nope, family." she said as she hugged Lilly as both Lilly and Jackson repeated.

"Family." then Miley looked at Lilly.

"But seriously don't ever call Jackson handsome again." then as one the three shuddered in perfect unison


End file.
